Magelet and Mage Perfect Torture
by WaterBird22
Summary: The story of Numair and Daine, as told by me. Tortured Numair loves Daine with all his heart, but he can't bring himself to tell her. His love may slip away, but he cannot seem to act.
1. Prolouge

The palace in Corus was quiet during the night, one of the things returning troops looked forward to the most. After months of sleeping in the open, in tents, with wild animals and enemy troops around them, it was relief. Numair Samalin and Alanna Cooper were no exception to this. They had been away from Corus for far too long, and they wanted a decent night's rest. But there was the simple impediment of the meeting with King Jonathan and Queen Thayet.

Numair led the way down the halls of the palace, knowing better than to speak to a tired Lioness. The door to the King's meeting room was mere feet away, but exhausted as they were, it was like miles. But the two friends made it, and Numair raised a scarred hand and knocked. The door flew open and the black robe was pounced, a sharp "You're finally back!" piercing the air.

Daine held onto Numair as if she were drowning, there was no way she would let him go. Not now that he was back, Numair was hers now. "I have been waiting for three days longer than you said. What on earth took you so long Numair?"

"Ah, Magelet, I had hoped you were asleep." The reproachful look from his little Wild Mage was enough to make him backtrack. "I wanted to wait until I was less tired before I gave you an explanation."

"Daine, I hate to break this up, and save Numair from an undoubtedly firm tongue-lashing, but I need my Mage. Might I borrow him for a quick report? I assure you that you will be the first to speak to him afterwards. You can even listen in if you so choose." Jon was as ready to go to sleep as any and the sooner Numair reported, the sooner he slept.

With no choice but to obey the King of Tortall's will, Daine released Numair and the pair walked into the meeting room. Alanna walked behind them, shutting the door. No amount of sleep-deprivation could diminish Numair's manners, so he held out chairs to both Daine and the Champion before sitting down beside the Wild Mage.

"Jon, can we do this tomorrow? Please?"

"We can do a formal report tomorrow, but now you must tell me why you were three days late." Jon's gaze shifted between Alanna and Numair as he spoke.

They looked ready to drop, and Daine was rubbing her teacher's shoulders gently in an attempt to relieve his stress.

"We ran into some fifty Stormwings and about a hundred Carthakis with them," Alanna growled. "They allied with the Tyrans it seems, but we still are more than a match. The injuries kept us at a slower pace. Is that all you want to know?"

Jon nodded, satisfied for now. "You may go to sleep now, and even sleep late tomorrow. But try to be up by dinner."

Alanna almost ran to her chambers, where George undoubtedly waited up for her. As a surprise he had come to stay with his Lioness, arriving a few days ahead of her. Daine and Numair both stood and bowed to their monarchs then walked out of the room. Numair started to lead the way to his spacious rooms, only to have to stop at a pull on his arm. Daine leaned against a wall, her eyes closed and her head drooping. She was asleep, having waited up for him every night since four nights ago.

She had wanted him home.

Picking up his Magelet with tired arms, Numair carried her the rest of the way.

When he had started the walk to his rooms, he hadn't comprehended what he was doing. Now that she was asleep, and the cloud she cast over his mind was cleared, he saw the error. There was no reasonable explanation for him taking a sixteen year old girl into his rooms late at night. It would ruin her, and he couldn't do that. The gossip would tear his little Daine up, no matter that she would fight letting him see.

But he, however, could stand the harsh words. Numair Salamin only worried for his beloved student, he loved his little Daine. His Magelet was everything to him. The wooden door of his rooms seemed to appear from nowhere, and he pushed them open with magic and a kick. He would let Daine sleep in his bed tonight, like she always did for the first week of his returns, but he would sleep on the couch.

Like he always did after Daine had gone to sleep during the first week of his returns.

Numair would never deny his love for Daine, not to anyone that asked him.

That was the problem. Daine was so innocent, and some of his thoughts about her were less than such. It was too much to ask this girl to understand, she didn't need to understand men yet. Numair secretly prayed that if it wasn't him, she never would. It drove him mad, his love for the Wild Mage.

When Daine would lean her head on his shoulder, he would be overcome with the urge to hug her. When Daine crawled into his bed when she was afraid, he would be overcome with the urge to kiss her sensless. When Daine cried, he was overcome with the urge to kill the reason, even if it was his fault. Daine deserved better. Her tight hugs, her little habit of kissing his cheek when he walked into a room, the way she would snuggle up to him when she was cold or frightened. It was all so perfect, but it was perfect torture. He wanted his Magelet, even if it was wrong.

Numair Salmalin loved Verlidaine Sarrasri. There was no doubt in his mind, none at all.

But it was wrong, Numair often told himself that. It did him no good then, just as it did him no good now. His body was moving, laying Daine down under the soft covers of his bed. Laying himself down beside her. Wrong! It was wrong! But he just ignored the wrongs, and reasons behind them, and pulled Daine close. He kissed her soft curls, stroked her back, and kissed her cheek. Daine murmured 'Numair' and he kissed her jaw. Then her neck, down to her collarbone. WRONG! Numair remembered himself, and moved away.

Daine had wrapped her arms around Numair while he kissed, and even in her sleep she pulled him back to her. She smiled at some dream unknown to the man beside her, and burried her body into his. She nuzzled his neck a little, not thinking of it as anymore than a warm and nice-smelling place to lay her head for the night. It would be different if she were awake, she wouldn't have done that. Numair lay his face into his Magelet's hair and breathed deeply. The sound of her breath, the rythem of her heart, the occasional movement to get comfortable. It all brought them closer. It all brought Numair to sleep.


	2. Party Preperations

Disclaimer: I'm sure you all know that this means I do not own characters, settings, or back stories

Disclaimer: I'm sure you all know that this means I do not own characters, settings, or back stories. Those are the work of Tamora Pierce, the greatest author of all time.

A/N: This takes place a week after the prologue.

Inky black clouds hung heavily over Corus, blocking the afternoon sun. There was a tense quiet of a storm about to break, and no one was out of their homes. No one, that is, except Numair Salmalin. If anyone looked out and saw him now, they would wonder what deed King Jonathan had sent him on. But the mage's mission was of a more personal nature.

Today was the birthday of Verlidaine Sarrasri, Wildmage of Tortall. Numair was simply going to pick up the gift he had gotten for his student, his love. Daine had made quite a fuss telling everyone not to make a fuss for her birthday, that all she wanted was to see everyone. So to save himself from her wrath, he had picked a gift that was beautiful and practical.

The best jeweler in all of Tortall was on Feather Street in Corus, the street Numair walked on now. He walked to the end, a dead end it was, and opened the door to Golden Lion Jewelers. The proprietor had been expecting him, and ran up promptly.

"Ah, Master Salmalin! I have the trinket right here." The man was short, and not just compared to the six foot five mage, but he carried himself with pride. His jewels were the best. He lifted a box out for Numair to take, bowing at the same time. The black robed mage was good for business.

"Yes, thank you for doing this. I know not many jewelers would go through the trouble to find what I needed." Numair took the box and opened it, almost gasping at the necklace inside. "This work is truly masterful. You can count that I will come again if ever I need jewels." The man bowed him out of the shop, smiling at the praise.

--

Daine stood on a stool in her room, glaring at Alanna and Thayet. "I really don't see what the big deal is, and I don't want to do anything for my birthday." The seamstress that knelt at the bottom of the stool kept working. She was almost finished with the dress.

"Daine, we are having a party. All of your dresses are at least two inches too short, so you will get new ones. Only this dress will be done today, so you'll wear it to your party. Do you understand?" Sometimes it was as though Thayet never came away from the Riders. The same authority was always in her voice, the same command for respect.

"If I must, I will. But I still don't like to make a fuss about my birthday." The seamstress stood and grinned. She was a mute, but that meant the dress was finished. Jumping down, Daine went to look in the mirror. She took step back upon seeing herself; she hadn't expected the dress to look like this.

"It looks good on you Daine," Alanna said. It was enough to make Daine blush; she still wasn't used to compliments.

The dress was a pale gold silk, simply cut. There were no real sleeves on it, it came behind her neck. The real decoration came from a lighter gold silk placed over it. This layer came down mid-thigh all the way around, with the sides a bit longer than the front. An extravagant beadwork decorated it in looping patterns. Oh, Daine loved it so much. It was the perfect dress, but she was so worried she would rip it or stain it.

"I love it, the dress is so pretty." She traced the beadwork with her eyes, trying to memorize it. A bell sounded in the distance, and the candle cracked four times.

"We can admire the dress later, now we have to fix your hair!" Thayet and Alanna pulled the Wildmage out of the room to do her hair and makeup.

--

Numair walked the corridors of the palace, back to his room. In one hand he clutched the box from Golden Lion; in the other he held flowers. It was only recently he discovered that Daine liked lilies, and giving them to her today couldn't possibly cause that much gossip. At least he hoped it wouldn't cause anything, he worked hard to shield Daine from it.

Pushing open his door, the mage walked inside. Every time he thought about Daine, an odd feeling passed into his chest. It had come now of course, and it had been there for as long as he could remember. It was hard to think of anything but Daine now; she clouded his thoughts and distracted him from his tasks.

Setting the box and flowers on a table, he pulled a book out of a drawer. It was Daine's, or it had been. It had been part of a lesson to keep her focused: Write what distracts you from your tasks. He had told her to hold on to the book, and she needn't show him if she didn't want to. But she had given him the book about two months after the lesson. Some of his favorite things on the long list were:

Immortals

Cat hair

Dog slobber

Birds

Reptiles (Eww)

Alanna and George

You.

At first Numair hadn't been sure of what she meant by 'You' but after much thought he realized it. She had meant for him to have to book all along. Of course, she had probably meant it as Keep these things away from me while I work if they're to turn out right. But then came the question I his head; did he distract her in a good way or a bad way? The black robe would probably never know.

His love for Daine was unrequited; he could never tell her how he felt. It would bother her, being loved by a man fourteen years her senior while loving someone else. And the rumors, and the ones who started them, would tear her to bits. He couldn't let it happen. No way could he let that happen. Numair Salmalin was doomed to love but never be loved.

E/N: Short, I know. But it takes me until about the third chapter to really pick up my stories. This is only the first. Plus I lost most of it, and only had time to rewrite some of it. Also, there was not enough angst in this chapter, an I apologize for that.


	3. Beautiful Celebration

Disclaimer: If I owned this, I could get a new computer

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, I could get a new computer. Unfortunately, I still have an evil computer so I guess I don't own this. Drat.**

**--**

A wild storm fell from dark clouds in Corus and the surrounding area. It drenched everything and anyone unfortunate enough to be caught outside. But there were some people on this day, happy even though wet, who could complain of nothing. A hot fire, good food, and even better company could do that to people.

Verlidaine Sarrasri, Numair Salmalin, King Jon, Queen Thayet, Alanna the Lioness with her three children, George Cooper, Onua, Buri, Sarge, Miri, Evin, and a number of small animals had gathered in one of the smaller dining rooms to celebrate. It was Daine's fifteenth birthday, and none of those close to her could miss the day. Especially a certain black-robed mage.

Numair stood against a wall, half looking out the window, half watching Daine's reflection in the dark glass. She was beautiful, more so that usual. Untouchably beautiful, in her own way. Her hair was pulled up into a braided and twisted style with jeweled pins, a band of gold laced with silver rested over it. She wore a little makeup, pale gold eye color and a faint dusting of kohl over a small dusting of rouge and creamy pink lips. Her gown was more elegant that anything Numair had ever seen her in, all pale gold silk and beads. Daine was beautiful.

"Not enjoying the party?" Alanna had drifted over, carrying four-year-old Aly. One of the mage's oldest friends, she could usually read him well.

"I am, very much. I'm just thinking, as I'm sure you know I tend to do that a lot." Alanna had struck him from his thoughts, bringing him back to the celebration. "Why, does Daine think I'm ignoring her?"

"No, not yet. Evin and George have kept her entertained with their tricks. Players, the two of them." The Lioness chuckled and her daughter squirmed, trying to get back to her father and his magic show. "But you should get back to her before she realizes the sky is more interesting to you."

Numair was about to protest, but he knew it would do no good. So he allowed the Champion to lead him back to the center of his world. Back to his Magelet. "Happy birthday Daine." He told her, not for the first time. So beautiful, she was so beautiful.

"Numair! Oh, don't sneak up on me like that!" Daine jumped out of her seat when her teacher came up behind her. She moved around her chair and hugged him, having not gotten to all day. His arms snaked around her and everyone, except the animals, looked away. Everyone, except Daine, knew how Numair felt about his student. Sure he had never said anything, and sure he tried to hide it, but they knew. Numair loved Daine, but refused to do anything.

--

On a hill over looking the city, a company of riders watched the lights of the palace. The leader, a tall woman in her late twenties, focused on one window in particular. No one else had good enough eyes to see, but her Sight enabled her to do so. In her difficulty adjusting her Sight to be able to see so far away, but not be blinded by the Gifts in the room, she didn't notice the stranger come into her group. Her guards did.

Catching the man before he could come near their beloved leader, they drug him before her horse. "Kill him." The woman's rich Yamani accent seemed to echo through the silence, as did the sound of blade meeting bone. "Arram," The woman whispered, and urged her horse to Corus. To Arram.

--

Arram, more commonly known as Numair nowadays, squeezed Daine lightly then released her. She smiled and sat back down, as George continued his show with Evin. She laughed at his jokes; a laugh so sweet that it drove Numair half crazy, smiled at her guests; a smile that made his insides melt, and shifted her eyes over everyone in attendance. Daine had eyes that hypnotized him, drew him in and refused to let him forget their warmth. Her eyes were a constant, almost mocking, reminder of the love and beauty that would never be his. The blue grey suddenly met dark brown, and in that moment the world outside her gaze no longer existed. It was all a swirl of darkness, her loveliness the only color.

The contact broke far too soon, and Numair drew back into his shell. Daine would never be his, and the sooner he accepted it the better. She deserved much better than him or any man in the world for that matter. But it was a hard, and sad, thing to let go of your love. If it wasn't impossible, Numair would be very surprised.

The magic show ended before Numair realized it, and everyone's attention turned back to Daine. Thayet and Alanna pulled her over to a table piled with gifts. Of course she protested, as she had done all week, over not making a fuss. After about five minutes of quiet arguing between the Lioness, Queen, and Wildmage Numair stepped up and rested his hands on Daine's shoulders.

"How about, since it is Daine's birthday, we listen to her? Instead of piling her with them now, we take them back to her room and she can open them some other time. That way there will be no fuss _on_ her birthday." Alanna nodded, and stepped back. Thayet sighed and agreed, and Daine quietly thanked him. But Thayet had another little surprise for her friend, and minstrels came into the room and started to play.

The Queen and Lioness drifted back to their husbands, pulling them into dance. Evin bowed to Miri and she, giggling, slipped into dancing with him. Onua didn't dance so she pushed Buri and Sarge together while Thom, Alan, and Aly started doing their own version of the dance. Daine couldn't help but watch that for a few seconds, it was the funniest thing she had seen all day.

"Would you like to dance Daine?" Numair smiled inwardly, Daine loved to dance. His Magelet nodded and the mage pulled her close. It was an easy dance, and it melded into the next, then the next. Over an hour passed and no one stopped moving, no one even noticed how late it was. Only when Aly fell asleep on her way to try to dance with her father or Uncle Numy, having gotten bored with her brothers, did it finally stop.

Everyone started drifting out, saying "Good nights" and "Happy birthdays", and going back to their rooms. Evin and Miri started herding the animals out, Alanna and Thayet taking the kids to the nursery, leaving Jon and George to carry the gifts to Daine's room. She hadn't seemed to notice that the music had stopped, or that her guests were leaving, she just stayed with Numair.

Once George came back from Daine's room to check if any presents were left, none were, he ushered the two out of the room. "Escort Mistress Sarrasri back to her rooms immediately! A young woman has no business being out so late, with a man no less! It is just unseemly." His teasing surprised no one, it was just the way he was, but it made Magelet and Mage alike grin. Numair held Daine's hand and led her back to her room.

"Magelet, even though you seem to not want your gifts, would it be alright if you opened just one?"

"Numair I really don't like having people fuss over my birthday." Daine looked up at her teacher, right as he pressed a small box into her hand.

"Just open it." He was unsure if she would like it, and he wanted to get her opening it over with.

Daine's fingers shook slightly as she opened the clasp, and then raised the lid of the box. When she looked inside, she gasped and almost dropped the box. "It's beautiful," She whispered, and it was. In the box was a necklace, gold twined with silver in an intricate pattern; upon closer inspection she realized that it was two snakes holding the jewel in place. And the jewel, it was amazing. The snakes' eyes were white opals, and the pendant they held was a circular black opal. Daine just stared, awestruck at the gift.

Numair took two steps, coming directly behind Daine. He lifted the necklace from its box and unclasped it, clasping it back around her neck. "I'm glad you like it Magelet."

"I love it. Oh Numair, it's so beautiful!" She threw her arms around the man, squeezing him tightly, and then stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. It was perfect. And then, tired from the night, Daine fell asleep in Numair's arms. So Numair picked her up and carried her to her room. After laying her on her bed, Numair stayed for a few minutes. He played with her soft curls and kissed her forehead.

It was hard to drag himself away, be eventually Numair forced himself to go to his own room. He walked the halls in no hurry and ran into no one. He opened his door with magic, and walked into the inner room. When he got there, someone was sitting on his couch.

"Hello Arram."

**E/N: Hello! Thanks for reading lovvies! And for getting all the way through, here is a preview of the next chapter:**

**It was a woman, with a powerful Gift and the Sight, clothed in all black. Her hood hid her hair mostly, but he could see the light brown slightly. She was from the Yamani Islands if her accent was to judge, and she seemed slightly familiar. **


	4. Mira's Distraction

**A/N: Thanks to anyone and everyone who took time out of their life that is –undoubtedly- busier than mine and read this! Especially Cygnet Shearwater**** and xXBeetle of DestinyXx. And remember: The more you review, the more I write. And I have no life, so I can write a lot this summer. Comment on every chapter if you wish!**

**"Hello Arram."**

It was a woman, with a powerful Gift and the Sight, clothed in all black. Her hood hid her hair mostly, but Numair could see the light brown slightly. She was from the Yamani Islands if her accent was to judge, and she seemed slightly familiar. Glancing around, he noted six armed and Gifted guards and three Gifted ladies maids around her.

"In all my life, I have known four Yamani women to call me Arram; Duchess Dahlia Kareem,her mother Duchess Midori Kareem, _her_ mother Dowager Countess Ashella Savezet, and _her_ mother Countess Viria Calleda. Only one of them could have made it in here, with all these people, without anyone noticing. How have you been Dahlia?"

"Well enough, Arram, all things considering. My father never did get over that snakebite three years past. Ironic, I think, considering I and my mother are Serpentlyns"

"Yes, that is a bit ironic. I hate to be so rude, but why are you here Dahlia? I know you, you never come without reason. That's why I haven't seen you in six years. And please, I go by Numair Salmalin now. It's safer."

"Now I have also changed my name in, in accordance with the lunar eclipse that happened on my twentieth birthday. I'm Mira Tourmaline now. So, do you remember what happened all those years back when Ozorne decided to hold you captive?"

"It is a hard thing to forget. I ran, and you're the only reason I made it out of Carthak alive. I owe you my life."

"I hate to say it, but that's why I'm here. I ran into a spot of trouble, and I can't stay at home." Mira crossed her legs and looked down. It was a gesture Numair recognized from her, she didn't like to admit she needed help. Moving over to her, the mage sat on his couch and put his arms around his friend.

"You'll stay here with me Mira, that's the way it should be. I can talk to the king for you tomorrow and get you a spot as a healer. Gods know we need more, especially of your talent."

"Thank you Numair."

--

The next morning, Numair led Mira to see Jon. Along the way the pair bumped into Daine, who Numair quickly introduced as his student. Mira, he said, was his oldest friend. All three of them walked to see the King of Tortall, to unknowingly hide a killer right where no one would find her. In the infirmary.

For the first time in months, Numair silently reflected, he could think of something other than Daine. Mira preoccupied most of his thoughts, distracting him from his distraction. She was one of the best healers in the world, though that came from being a Serpentlyn, as did her Sight. Serpentlyns, Numair decided, would be Daine's next lesson.

--

"Serpent-whats?" Daine leaned against a tree in the clearing where she and Numair held their lessons. Mira had come, to Daine's displeasure, and sat on a limb above her.

"Serpentlyns. They are a dangerous breed of Immortal that I feel you should be informed about. Keep in mind though, Magelet, that not all Serpentlyns are bad. They are all powerful healers, and they have the Sight. The females can take on a human shape if they wish, and they can change into any kind of reptile." Numair sat on a log, watching his student. She didn't seem happy about Mira being there, and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

"Mira is a Serpentlyn, which is why I brought her today. She will teach you about some immortals I have never met and know nothing about. She can also teach you how to strengthen you're healing of animals, and possibly how to speak her language. This is a wonderful opportunity for you."

"If the Immortals only left the Divine Realms a few years ago, then how have you known her for so long? She would have been trapped with the others."

"Not entirely accurate little one." This time, Mira spoke. "Serpentlyns were permitted back into the mortal realms one hundred years ago, to heal and teach. I, of course, am not that old. Do you want to learn or not?"

"Of course I want to learn! It's like Numair said, a wonderful opportunity." Daine looked up at the Immortal and tried to repress her anger of the woman. She had not left Numair's side for the whole week she had been here. It was impossible to see him alone anymore, and some things she needed to tall him were not meant for anyone else to hear. Mira was taking Numair away from her.

"Alright then, I will begin by teaching you how to transform into a serpent. Keep in mind that all reptiles are cold blooded, me included, and that you are not. This will make things more difficult for you…."

--

That night, Mira walked into Numair's room with a small smile playing on her lips. "I do not think your little student likes me very much."

"Why wouldn't she like you? Daine usually does well with Immortals, not counting Stormwings and Hurrocks." Numair wrapped his arms around Mira, pulling her close to him. When they were younger, they had been _that _kind of friends. If he couldn't be with Daine, there was no reason he couldn't be with Mira.

"I missed you. I wish I could have left when you did." Mira leaned her head on Numair's shoulder. Her plan was working, they would never find her and Numair would never let them kill her even if they did.

"I missed you too Mira. You have no idea how much." Taking his oldest and closest friend by the hand, he pulled her toward his bed.

--

"In the morning, we try not to leave our lairs. Snakes do not do well in cold, as it can kill us. We prefer to snuggle up to our mates or siblings and not move until at least noon. Always remember that, or you could die in snake form."

"Alright, what next? How do I care for my scales?" Daine stretched out on the grass she was laying on, looking up at the clouds. It was warm today so she, Mira, and Numair were in the meadow for their lesson on reptiles.

"One of three ways; you lick yourself, your mate – or mother depending on how old you are- licks you, or you go swimming."

"How do you pick your mate?"

"The same way humans do. We look for the one most suited for us. The strongest, the smartest, the fastest, the leader. It all depends on what kind of snake you are. Now, when around humans….."

To Daine, Mira's voice just trailed off into unimportantness. Alanna was riding up, looking grim. "The King was attacked. Mira, you're needed."

&

Mira knelt beside Jon's bed, applying a cool salve to his burns. "If you don't tell me what happened, I can't help you."

"The burns were an accident, Kitten wasn't aiming for me. We were just looking at a book on dragons when three men burst in. Kit caught them on fire, but the third one jerked me into the way of the flames. She couldn't stop them in time."

"Dragon fire then…hmmm." Mira stood and went over to the window, throwing it open to the breeze. Out of the pouch she wore on her belt, she pulled a small vial filled with blue liquid. "This is the antidote to Serpentlyn venom. It will be ale to heal you quickly, due to the venom in it, but without killing you." She poured three drops into a cup filled with herbal tea. "Drink this and you will be fine."

"Well, it seems as if you earn your keep here Mira." Alanna drummed her fingers on the table and took another drink of ale. She, Numair, Mira, and Daine were at the Dancing Dove celebrating the king's recovery.

"I do try. Let's hope the king can get some more competent guards this time though, ones that won't let assassins in."

"We can only hope." Alanna said with a chuckle.

Numair gazed out a window, lost in thought. And, it seemed, that Mira's charm was wearing off. His thoughts were on how beautiful Daine looked in this honey colored lighting. The sun was setting through the window behind her, making her look like a Goddess in full power. Yes, Numair Salmalin was still in love with Daine Sarrasri.


	5. Fleeing Carthak transition

Note: This is just a transitional chapter

**Note: This is just a transitional chapter! I can't put up the rest of the chapters until I have a beta reader, so this is on hold after this transition. ****HOWEVER****: The hold will ****NOT**** last more than a week, beta reader or no. And I'll write the whole time, so I can post in bulk!**

Days became increasingly hotter as spring rolled into summer, and the dry season was making its mark on Corus. Snakes, their numbers dramatically increased since the arrival of a certain Serpentlyn, lazed about. Sunning on rocks, out of the way of humans, they were silent watchers for the danger Mira Kareem feared. So far, nothing distracted their sunning.

Tortall's Wildmage, Veralidaine Sarrasri, watched her two mentors as they meditated in a clearing. She, having been very sick only the day before, had been excused by Numair Salmalin. Master Salmalin, one of seven black robed mages, wasn't really meditating. He was communicating with other mages around Tortall, finding the news of potential dangers to tell his King. Mira Kareem, the aforementioned Serpentlyn, was chatting with other snakes.

_The sun is on our side Mistress. We are safe so far, the evil men have yet to come. _Was the general message serpents told their Yamani Mistress. They were safe so far. Her secret was safe, so there was no cause for worry. In her mind, she slipped from the present into her memories.

_They ran, faster than either knew they could. Screams sounded, with bells and the sound of hooves hitting cobblestone. The dock was so close; Dahlia could smell the thick brine and rancid fish._

_"We won't make it Dahlia, there is no chance!" No, that wasn't true. They could!_

_"No Arram, we have to keep going. Keep running!" Her lover…growled? That's what it sounded like. More screams rent the air, and it took Dahlia a moment to realize why; the buildings around them were on fire._

_But they were there, so that didn't matter. Arram ran onto the ship, pulling his lover with him. "We're safe Dahlia." His hand slipped to her lower stomach. "All three of us."_

_"Oy, what's she doing here? That bitch isn't coming on my ship. Immortal swine, that's what your kind are missy." The captain and his son advanced on the couple, pulling Arram away and forcing Dahlia to walk backwards. The ship had pulled away from the dock, but only slightly. The soldiers that had followed them were shooting arrows onto the deck._

_"It's her they want!" The captain yelled, walking forward. Dahlia stepped back. He put his hands on her stomach and pushed, causing her to fall backwards. Over the edge of the ship deck. Dahlia screamed as Arram ran forward, but they weren't far enough from the deck. Dahlia heard a sickening crunch, then everything faded to black._

_A week later, the healers told her, she woke in the infirmary with a bandaged head. When the head healer walked in, Dahlia could tell by the look on his face. "My baby?"_

_"I'm sorry."_

--

Strong hands shook Mira awake. "Hmm, what happened?" She asked, rubbing her head. Numair's face came into view and she smiled slightly.

"You fell asleep, and its dinner time. Let's go inside." He picked her up and set her on her feet. Leaning against each other, the pair walked inside with Daine right behind them.

--

_End Note: Ok, yes this is a Numair/Daine. You have to wait! I know most, if not all, of you hate Mira but you shouldn't! She and Numair were together before Daine was even born, so at first it wasn't anything bad they were just young. As for the sleeping together now thing, their adults. Big deal. Obviously, Mira was pregnant when Numair left. Mira causes Numair and Daine to get together, I have it all planned out. Oh, and check out the Numair and Daine Musical!_


	6. Revelations

**A/N: I have my beta! I told you it wouldn't take more than a week, but it took far more. Sorry. So thanks to ****Cygnet Shearwater****! Be sure to check out Spy's Game, my other (AU) Numair/Daine and the Numair and Daine Musical! I am accepting one-shot song-fics now if you want to see your song-fic featured. **

**Note: Just because you submit does **_**not**_** mean you will be chosen. You will be credited if you are chosen, but I have the right to edit anything from incorrect lyrics/spellings, to the words of the story if I feel they aren't right (I.E: cussing, derogatory, **_**way**_** out of character)**

**--**

Summer came, bright and hot in the capital of Tortall. With the heat came the desire to escape the city, and an assignment for a few to do so. The King's Champion, Tortall's black-robed mage, Tortall's Wildmage, and the Serpentlyn were being sent on a diplomatic assignment to Tyra. Thankfully, it was much cooler there.

When they left, they had no idea just how much trouble they would run into on the road. There were six Stormwing attacks, three bandit raids, and one very foul tempered elder Serpentlyn coming to fuss at Mira. Once all this was passed, they were at the border. Numair was home at last.

It was a three day ride from the border to the capital of Tyra, but thankfully the swampy land was cool. No one fainted from the heat and no horses died. A few hours away from the royal welcome they would receive, the Tortallan delegation stopped at a large spring to relax. Once at the palace, they would be too busy to have much time to themselves.

Mira sat at the edge of one of the five pools combing out her hair. She was thinking about right before the group left, when she had been speaking to Numair. He had confessed something very interesting to her at that time. Of course, she had already known but it was nice to hear it from him.

A small crack behind Mira caught her attention. "Hello Daine. Why are you trying to be quiet? You do not bother me; I know humans are naturally loud."

"It isn't that Mira." Daine walked around the pools edge to sit by the Immortal. "I simply wish to ask you something." One thing Daine knew about Mira was that you had to be calm with her. The Immortal had a temper and did not tolerate impoliteness from anyone.

"What do you want to know Daine?" The comb didn't pause as it worked through the Serpentlyn's thick brown hair, wet from the pool.

"You and Numair... what is it between you?"

"What do you mean by that? Numair and I are close friends, nothing more. Is that all?"

"I know you are more." Daine fought back tears as the truth fully swept over her. She had known, but she had ignored it. Se couldn't accept the fact that Numair loved Mira. "He loves you, I know he does."

"Numair thinks of me like a sister. We are not in love; there is nothing really between us. Do you want to know the thick of it?" Setting her work aside, Mira turned to Daine.

"Tell me, please."

"Numair and I met at the Carthaki University, we studied magic together. After a few months, we grew to be inseparable friends. I was not well liked because of what I am, and I think some students were frightened by Numair. He was strange, and they knew of the potential his power had, the potential of a black robe. He was friends with a few others, and I was friends with a few of them as well. But I never got on very well with Varice. She was too…much.

"I won't deny, Numair and I were intimate a few times but it was rather causal. It was also a wonderful opportunity to piss off Varice. She loved him. But Numair and I, we were never in love. We weren't supposed to be together and we knew it. We didn't try to make anything work and Numair eventually got with Varice.

"Somehow, we both got on Ozorne's bad side. We knew that it wouldn't be safe to stay in Carthak much longer, but we were going to try to wait it out. One night I went out very late, when I should have stayed inside. I was investigating a rumor that a powerful magical gem had come to the smugglers ring. I managed to test and buy the thing - I still have it - but I ran into a bit of a problem.

"Two days later I woke up in the University's infirmary with Numair looking over me. He told me that I had been attacked from behind, but I could see in his eyes that it was something much worse. Four months later, I got the shock of my life. Numair was a traitor to the Emperor… and I was pregnant. We both knew it was from that night.

"Numair was fleeing the country, and he was going to take me with him. He would say the baby was his and we would get married. It would have worked well, we get along. It just wasn't love. We were on the ship out of Carthak, and the captain realized that I'm a Serpentlyn.

"You must understand Daine, we aren't well liked. Humans think that since we are good healers that we can heal anything. And if we can't heal something it's because we didn't try." Mira closed her eyes, as if trying to shield herself from the memory. "He pushed me off. I hit my head on the dock, we had hardly moved at all, and the shock of the water and the concussion caused me to bleed out. My baby died and Ozorne would have had me killed, but Professor Lindhall –mine and Numair's favorite teacher- managed to get me out of Carthak."

"You two really never…? You aren't in love?" Daine sputtered and looked up at Mira. Her blue eyes, sometimes very menacing, were rather comforting now. It may have just been that they were reflecting the moving water in the pool, and that made it look like her eyes were moving water.

"Numair loves someone else." Mira's tone became teasing. "And I know who."

"Will you tell me? Please?"

"Normally I would let him tell you himself, but I don't think it would ever get done that way. Numair loves you Daine."

A few feet away from the two girls, Numair sat with his back to a tree. He had heard every word that had been said. He should have known Mira wouldn't keep her mouth shut. "That snake."


	7. Numair's Confession

A/N: Hello again everyone

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I realize that your patience with me has probably run its course, and I don't blame you at all. So, excuses! I went on a small trip, came back late, lost my password, emailed it to my AOL account, lost my AOL password, found it again, wrote my story, and tried to mail it to my beta. I mail it from my yahoo though, and I lost my yahoo password too. Oops. So here is Magelet and Mage!**

Numair left his tree and paced in front of it. Mira was incapable of keeping her mouth shut, unless it served her goals. Now she had told his biggest secret to the worst possible person she could tell it to; the only person who didn't already know. Why Great Gods above did she have to tell Daine?

Loose lipped wasn't usually a good way to describe the Immortal sitting by a hot spring, staring at the Wildmage. She mostly kept to herself, but in her heart she knew that Daine needed to know.

"Please don't joke around, not about that." Daine's whispered plea carried to where Numair walked, startling him. What reason could she have for not believing Mira?

"I do not joke. It is not seemly for an Immortal of my status, so I don't do it. Daine, everyone knows. Everyone. Numair believes that you are too young for him, that you want a man closer to your own age. He said that if he told you, you would trick yourself into believing that you love him. You would trick yourself into marrying him and you would regret it later."

"No, no, no! Stop lying Mira!"

"I'm not. Look Daine, Numair loves you. What reason would I have to tell you differently? If you don't believe me, ask him yourself. He stands on the other side of those bushes, listening to us." Numair heard a rustle of leaves and a crack of twigs and Daine stood in front of him.

--

"Is it true or is Mira just being Mira?" Daine didn't want to mess around, she wanted to know. No, she needed to know.

"Magelet, this is hardly the time to discuss this. Lets wait until we are at the palace in private."

"Damn it Numair! Do you love me or don't you?"

"Yes Magelet, I do."

**E/N: Veeery short, I know. Well guess what? It's the end of the story! le gasp Before you all form a mob and kill me, hear me out. This is the end of Perfect Torture, not the end of Magelet and Mage. Magelet and Mage is the series, Perfect Torture is the story. Now, I need help deciding the title for the new story (I was thinking Renewed Hope) so put up suggestions in your comments hint. I am going to start writing that now. And here, incase you're wondering, is how it plays out:**

**Magelet and Mage: Series Title.**

**Perfect Torture: Numair confesses his love.**

**Renewed Hope: (Or whatever the title will be) Numair and Daine court/date.**

**Divine Comedy: (I have set that title, it will never change) Numair and his numerous attempts to get Daine to marry him.**

**New Life: (Probably won't be the title) Numair and Daine are married, with no kids.**

**Reason for Living: (may be the title) Numair and Daine have kids, and try their hand at being parents.**

**What goes up must come down: (Or the God's Way) All good things must end.**


End file.
